Falcon
Do Not Steal My Code! This is Kindred-Heart's character. Only they are entitled to use this character in any way, shape, or form; including changing anything about the character. ''' '''Appearance Falcon has the physique of an average SkyWing. However, her stature is slightly shorter than average, but this in no way affects her. Falcon's scales are a bright, red hue, with a beige/tan underbelly. Her wing membranes are mainly a golden yellow but fade to tan and burgundy closer to her wing joints. Falcon often makes herself appear smaller than she already is, a tactic she learned in order to be less of a target. Falcon also has bright, sky blue eyes; and is the only one in her immediate family with the quality. Personality Falcon often makes her emotions almost unreadable around strangers, and mindreaders often report her mind is the same way. Around her family and others that she is comfortable with, Falcon is excitable like a giddy dragonet. She willing to do many fun activities with friends, especially pranks. She has a slightly sadistic side whenever she plans one, and finds extreme satisfaction whenever one comes through well. Outside of her social life, in her own time, Falcon is often sullen and quiet. Whenever she isn't doing anything active, her mind is constantly churning. Falcon often thinks of the times before she remembered anything as a young dragonet, and how screwed up life was; the life she never had to know. Pre-History Falcon's family was dysfunctional even before she was hatched, turmoil bursting forth between her parents, family, and tribe. Falcon's egg was laid sometime in the middle of this turmoil. Even her own mother wouldn't bother to protect her egg, so Falcon's brother, Twister, had to step forth to care for it. Brim and Bloodstone were some of the worst parents known to Pyrrhia, abusing their children and leaving them; to serve as subjects to the late Ex-Queen Scarlet. The two of them grew up inspired by the tyrant, wanting to continue her legacy and ideals. Heartless as they were, they decided to bring up a few dragonets; a poor decision on their dragonets' parts. The first dragonet was a hybrid between Bloodstone and another NightWing. The egg was hatched and stayed with their father in the rainforest. The dragonet, named Abyss, who fortunately looked enough like a NightWing to blend in with them. Abyss had a normal life with his father. A year after Abyss' egg was laid, Bloodstone laid her first egg between her and her mate, a son they would name Firestorm. Firestorm's life was constant torture from his parents, until he got a brother, Twister, when he was five years old. The two brothers were enrolled in the Jade Mountain Academy by their parents, so they wouldn't find out about their crime business. They took it innocently enough and saw it as a chance to escape their parent's torture. Firestorm was enrolled into the school when he was four, Twister when he was three. History 1 year before Twister's enrollment, Falcon's egg was laid. Having "no time" to care for it, Bloodstone assigned Twister to make sure it stayed safe. He willingly obliged, excited at being an older brother. Her egg hatched shortly after Twister was enrolled. During the year that Falcon's egg was incubating, Brimstone found out about Bloodstone's hybrid son that he hadn't known about previously. Enraged at the thought of such a disgrace being alive in the world, Brimstone sought out the dragonet. 6 years old at the time, and in the rainforest, Abyss was murdered in cold blood by his stepfather. Firestorm and Twister still resided safely at the Jade Mountain Academy with their sister's egg. Hearing the news about their parents and Abyss, the young SkyWings became heavily protected by everyone at the academy. Abyss' murder wasn't hidden very well, and Brimstone and his mate were found out by Queen Ruby and Glory. Their fate was decided that they would be executed for all of their offences in Pyrrhia. Despite the horrible way they were treated, the brothers still mourned their parents, mostly because they could've been a better family. Hatching while her brothers were in class, Falcon grew up in the Academy with the other students and eventually became one herself. She gave hope to her brothers, and they were glad she didn't have to grow up like they did. While growing up in the Academy, Falcon's brothers had met a couple of NightWing siblings in their respective winglets; who were both terrified of SkyWings. It turns out that the two of them had their home raided as younger dragonets by SkyWings, losing their parents in the attack. The reason being the fact that their mother and Onyxflame -the younger brother- had powers, left the SkyWing brothers wondering if it was their parents that attacked them. Slowly, the NightWing siblings, Brighteyes -the older sister- and Onyxflame, grew closer to the SkyWing family; putting their pasts behind them as they connected through their trauma. Mostly, it was Firestorm and Brighteyes that were growing close, becoming almost inseparable. Eventually, the two of them left the Academy to start a life of their own, having three dragonets together; Brilliance, Risktaker, and Twigweaver. Falcon found close friends in her own winglet at the Academy; Coot, Joy, and Wave. Onyxflame was also in their winglet as the NightWing; as his previous winglet had all grown up and was now filled with much younger dragonets. Falcon was quickly found out to be the least troubled in the group, at least personally; and was most often the happiest when they were together. Falcon's best friend in the group became Coot, both being the strongest physically, and they often roughhoused together. Falcon became the sister that Coot never had, and was most likely the right amount of softness he needed in his life. Relationships Firestorm __NOEDITSECTION__ Firestorm acted as a father figure for most of Falcon's life, having raised a younger sibling before. They didn't have a chance to become close friends, with becoming a father and all. This lead to their relationship becoming a little confused and rather serious. The two of them still find ways to bond, such as flying and hunting together, two beloved pastimes of theirs. Firestorm says that Falcon is a great aunt, and will likely be a great mother one day. Twister Twister and Falcon have a very close sibling bond, doing almost everything together. Twister did a great deal to help raise her but acted mostly as a loving, big brother. The two love to roughhouse, Twister overpowering her every time. Twister is also considerably faster than his sister and definitely planted a competitive side in Falcon. Everytime Falcon loses a race between them, she throws a fit; varying in immaturity. Despite the competition the two siblings have, they both love each other dearly and would be lost without the other. Brighteyes Being in a relationship with Firestorm lead to Brighteyes to act as a mother figure for one-year-old Falcon, until she had dragonets of her own. Brighteyes was very kind to young Falcon, even though she admitted that the SkyWing was quite a handful; and left her wondering how her dragonets would behave. The two of them aren't terribly close, but they do live together from time to time when Falcon has a break from school. Coot Coot was the first dragon that Falcon wanted to connect with, although he too was wary of SkyWings. Falcon had a way of proving herself to Coot, by being very lighthearted and telling jokes in every conversation. Falcon grew to have feelings for Coot as they became close friends, although she's pretty sure he doesn't reciprocate them, but she doesn't blame or pressure him. Coot, being a bigwings without a family, is fiercely protective of his friends, which includes Falcon. He has, on more than one occasion, stood up for Falcon. Gallery Falconaire.png|Art by BanderItchy! Thank you! Falcon somnus.jpg|First version. Lines by somnus. on Chicken Smoothie orange-breasted_falcon.jpg|Her animal; an Orange-breasted Falcon.